I know he didn't mean it
by Crazy8ball
Summary: Wyatt hurt Chris in a way that neither brother can really believe and now they have to try and live with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer/ Author's note **_I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. The only thing I do own is the plot._

_I want to warn readers that this story is slash fiction dealing with rape and incest and if you don't like that you shouldn't read past here but if you wanna read it go ahead but please don't be mean because u were warned of the content._

_That being said, ttfn._

I know he didn't mean to hurt me like that. He's my older brother and he loves me, although after tonight maybe a little too much…

It all started with baking cookies, Mum had stepped out for a few minutes and I was supposed to go check on them when I smelt them upstairs.

The scent wafted under my door and I was hooked, I dropped my book and stood up and went to go out the door. The door flung open and there he stood looking really serious something, which on most occasions was not my brother.

"Hey Wy! Whaddya want?" I asked, not knowing at the time that, that question would change my life forever.

"You…" He said stepping through the door, "Always you." He pushed the door closed and I could hear the door lock. Instantly something told me that this was not good.

"W, what?" I asked.

I was starting to panic as his advances backed me into the wall furthest from my door, it was as if the world was closing in and pushing him closer.

I looked into those crystal blue eyes and saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life, Wyatt…my own brother…wanted me. And not in a good way.

Every instinct inside me was screaming for me to orb but somehow I couldn't. Something in me wanted to stay. He ran his hands along my shoulders slipping the open shirt onto the ground. I can at that time so clearly remember searching for a way out but Wyatt was blocking the exit. I began to feel more and more caged. I could feel his vice like grip on my shoulders; fear welled up inside my throat. I was terrified.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed as he looked at me with a crooked smile.

"This." He said, brushing his lips softly against my own.

I was squirming in his hold, "Wyatt stop it! Get Offa me!"

"Oh dry up." He said, his grip tightening to the point of pain. I looked into his eyes, trying not to cry. I could see some regret there but I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. He then smiled almost lovingly, I didn't know whether to smile, cry or throw up.

"Shhh…" He hushed, "It's okay."

"No Wyatt… Please, don't, don't hurt me." I begged.

I raised my hands to his chest and pushed as hard as I could, he staggered back a few feet and I bolted, but soon Wyatt regained control. He looped his arms around my waist and whirred me around slamming face first back into the wall.

He pushed himself against me whispering, "I want you Christopher." My body went stiff… I was mortified.

"No." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He stepped back just a little and turned me around, I didn't fight. But when we were facing each other I couldn't look him in the eyes, how could I? I knew what I would see.

He cupped a gentle hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking at him, tilting his own head a little he leant forward and kissed me, it was slow at first. He tried to use his tongue for what reason I'm not sure, I have to admit that I was caught up in the desperate passion of the kiss and succumbed. But when I realised what it was I was doing I stopped, and twisted away.

"No." I pleaded as his kisses advanced up my neck, "Wy, please. Stop it." The unshed tears flowed like burning rivers down my cheeks. He kissed me again, I could feel his hands running down my chest and coming to rest they began to work on my jeans, they slid under my jeans and my boxers pushing them down. I remember gasping in shock, as I suddenly became completely naked and Wyatt's hands slid around to my backside. I was struggling but I realised that it was only bringing me closer to him.

My legs gave way and I collapsed onto the floor, all I wanted to do was stay right where I was, for this nightmare to end. It wasn't to be. Wyatt pulled his own clothes off and then focused on removing the rest of mine.

I felt his arms on my shoulders, pulling me up, urging me to stand. As I did I felt something hard rub against my leg, at that point I actually thought I would be sick. He pushed me down onto the bed on my stomach, I could feel my legs being spread then suddenly something was in me. It was slow, like it was searching for something. I couldn't believe he was using his fingers!

Every muscle in my body began to contract until his fingers found what they had been searching for, it was like an explosion running through my body, every muscle relaxed and an intense feeling of pleasure ran through my body.

The fingers moved outward, widening the entrance for something bigger, I tried desperately to close my legs but he only forced my legs out further and then it happened, he was inside me.

I remember opening my mouth and screaming it was like I was being impaled, and Wyatt's heavy weight on top of me also hurt like hell.

He began to move up and down rhythmically, I remember clawing at the sheets, hoping to escape although deep down I knew there was no way out, not until he was ready anyway.

I could hear Wyatt's heavy breathing above me, feel his hot breath on my neck, soon, and despite myself rapture seemed to take over. I cried out in pain as his nails raked down my back, what disgusted me more then the fact it was him doing it to me was the fact that I felt it stir something within myself.

Liquid fire seemed to spread underneath me, and then as if some divine force had heard my prayers Wyatt withdrew. I remained perfectly still as he climbed off me, disentangled himself from the sheets and left my room. I have no clue how much time I spent just lying there. I couldn't move, I was scared, I lay face down in my own filth and waited incase he returned.

Phoebe's POV

Paige and I walked into the manor to check on the boys Piper had gotten held up at the club and wanted to make sure the boys were doing their stuff.

"Anyone home? Chris? Wyatt?"

Paige saw the note on the table,

_Gone to Jack's, be home around eleven._

_Love Wyatt._

"Chris?" She called again.

Suddenly I was hit with an overwhelming sense of pain, taking a deep breath I walked upstairs to Chris room, "Sweetie? You in?"

Slowly I opened the door and saw what will stay in my memory for the rest of my life. I haven't told Piper yet.

There he lay completely nude face down on the bed. I could see blood trickling down his back, from where I stood I couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. I walked up to the bed, "Chris?" I asked softly reaching out and touching his shoulder. He pulled into a tight ball.

"No." He whispered, "No! Don't hurt me! Not again Wy! Please!"

"Baby, it's Aunt Phoebe."

"Auntie P?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Can you pass me a blanket?"

I reached down and pulled his favourite blue one over him.

"Thanks."

"What happened Chris."

"Nothing."

"What did Wyatt do to you?" Paige asked from the door.

Paige's POV

He was just lying there, I knew something wasn't right.

Phoebe was sitting beside him and I could tell by the look on her face that he wasn't good.

So I repeat myself, "What did Wyatt do to you?"

There was a long silence, "He didn't do anything."

"Okay, we'll lets get you cleaned up and we'll go out for tea."

"Okay." He said quietly.

Phoebe helped Chris up while he kept the blanket wrapped around his middle, slowly we walked him to the bathroom, gingerly he lowered the blanket and let us wash his back. I held my hand over it and it began to heal.

Chris sat back up, "Thank you." Climbing up he went back to his room and got changed, "So where you wanna go?" He asked doing up his black shirt like nothing had happened.

"How about the pier?" Chris smiled at that. He's always had a smile that could make anyone melt, but now, I don't know if Phoebe could see it but I could. My innocent nephew had been tainted, it was like I was staring at the older Chris we'd known all those years ago.

Wyatt's POV

I'm a monster and I know it. Chris is my innocent baby brother and I went and did that to him. I don't deserve to live and that's why I'm down here, the underworld is where monsters live so I guess I'm right at home here.

Eye of god POV

Chris smiled brightly despite the pain, "Guys, I just wanna say thanks for this evening."

"You sure you're okay sweetie?" Phoebe went to place a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Chris." Paige said gently, "We can stay."

"No, I said I'm okay." He snapped.

Chris looked at them apologetically and said, "Sorry." He turned and ran up the stairs. The sisters could hear the slam of his door, seconds later they saw the flicker of flames outside. Paige ran out and saw the burning sheets on the grass flaming high into the night sky. She looked up and saw her nephew watching from his bedroom window.

"Chris?" the dark haired boy shut the window.

Chris sat in his room the whole night crying, Piper came home at around twelve in the evening, she knocked on Chris' door.

"Baby, can I come in?"

She heard a grumbling noise from inside. Slowly she opened the door and saw Chris sitting on the window seat, "Chris, what is it?"

"Nothing mamma." He said quietly, "Just can't sleep's all."

"Why?"

"It's nothing okay. I just had another nightmare." He said, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Do you know where Wyatt is?"

Chris flinched ever so slightly, "No, he went to a friend's place Paige said, I think it was Jack's."

"Chris is something wrong?"

"Mum, there is absolutely nothing wrong."

"So why haven't you been anywhere near your bed?"

"I have so."

"No, you haven't."

Chris kept staring out at the night sky, "I just want to be left alone."

"You would tell me if there was anything wrong right?"

"Right." He pulled the blanket up over himself, leaning his head against the windowpane.

"Night sweetie."

"Night mum."

She got up and walked out, opening Wyatt's door she sighed, "I'll kick your ass when you get back."

Chris closed his eyes and began to dream,

_Dream:_

_Wyatt sat down before the demons, "Listen to me very carefully. The Charmed ones must not be hurt. Do you understand?"_

"_But sire…"_

"_BUT NOTHING!" he shouted, "Just bring me the boy."_

Chris woke up screaming for his mother, the door flew open and Piper was by her son's side, "We have to find Wyatt mamma, he thinks he's bad for what he did, we can't let him stay down there! I can't lose him again, please!" He begged.

"Chris, what do you mean? What did Wyatt do?"

Chris didn't respond but Piper put two and two together and started to make four, _the sheets were stripped, burnt on the lawn. He flinched at the mere mention of Wyatt's name. Had Wyatt hurt his little brother?_

"Chris, did Wyatt _hurt _you?"

Chris turned around and stared wildly at his mother, "Mum…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"I can't…" She saw the tears in his eyes.

Piper looked at him sadly, "Chris please tell me."

"Chris…"

"He didn't hurt me or nothing, he just did it. But that's not the issue here. We have to find Wyatt."

Piper went and checked Wyatt's room, "He's not there."

"He's in the underworld."

"You stay here and your dad and I'll go down there."

"No, he doesn't want you. He wants to see me, it will be the only way to get him to come home." He orbed the phone into his hand and called someone.

"Hello?"

"Bianca it's Kit, I need your help with Wyatt, can you come over?"

Seconds later she was there and instantly noticed that there was something wrong, "Chris…"

"I'm fine B, we just have to find him okay?"

Bianca shimmered the two of them to the underworld, "Any idea where he is?"

"It was a large room, like huge, and there were fires burning along the walls."

"I know where he is." They shimmered again, Chris felt a little woozy then he saw his older brother talking to demons.

"Wyatt!"

The blonde turned and stared at him, "Chris…"

"Wyatt I forgive you okay, just come home."

"I can't… Not after…"

"If you don't come with me now I will never forgive you." Chris threatened.

Wyatt stood up and with a sweeping gesture the demons that had surrounded him burst into flames.

The underworld seemed to go in slow motion as Wyatt moved to his brother's side. Chris could feel the fear rising inside him but buried it deep inside him, Wyatt stepped before him, "Chris…I'm sorry."

Wyatt wasn't expecting Chris to do what he did. The dark haired witch pulled his brother into a hug, "It's okay Wy, I forgive you."

"How can you?"

"You're my bro, I don't want to lose you Wyatt."

"Chris…"

"Now."

Telepathically he said to Bianca, _"I know I told you I didn't want you to do it but could you?"_

Bianca plunged her hand into a very surprised Wyatt's chest.

"What?"

Chris folded his arms around himself, hanging his head slightly he said, "It's just for the moment. You can have them back when I'm ready."

"When you're ready?"

Chris nodded slightly he couldn't say anything else. Bianca looked at Chris and nodded, reaching out she grabbed Chris' hand and blinked them back to the manor.

Wyatt collapsed on the floor gasping desperately for air, "Thanks Bianca, you can go now."

Chris knelt down beside Wyatt, "It isn't forever Wyatt. The pain will subside in a minute or two, you just need to relax."

Before Wyatt could say anything Chris waved his hand and orbed Wyatt to his room. When Chris was alone in the attic he sank down and pulled his legs to his chest and began to cry.

_A/N: Would people please let me know what they think and if they think I should go on with it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dark haired witch woke cold later in the night, he stretched his arms and legs out then he was suddenly hit with a burst of fear. He looked toward the door and saw Chris standing there, "Can we talk?"

Warily Chris nodded and motioned for Wyatt to enter the attic. Chris smiled softly at his older brother, "Sit down Wyatt."

"Chris I wanna say that I'm sorry."

"And that fixes things how?" Chris snapped.

"I would give anything to change what happened! I just couldn't stop myself." Tears spilled down Wyatt's cheeks, "I know I'm an ass, I can't change it though. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore." He orbed out without letting his elder brother say another word.

Moments later the dark haired teen appeared on the bridge. He spread his arms wide and let the cold wind spread over him. Suddenly his father orbed in beside him.

"Chris?"

"Hey dad, whassup?"

"Your mother wanted me to come find you."

"Oh, she okay?"

"She's worried about you Chris."

He turned to face his father, "She shouldn't be dad…" his voice broke and he rushed into Leo's arms, the Elder could feel hot tears seeping through his shirt, "Daddy." He mumbled, "It hurts Daddy." Was what Leo could understand of Chris' mumbling.

"I got BB to take Wyatt's powers. I just I needed to know I could get away from him."

"Chris what would you need to get away from Wyatt for?"

Chris slumped in his arms and they sat down together, "It was my fault." Chris said as he looked at his hands, "It had to have been, Wyatt wouldn't do _that_ if I hadn't asked for it. He wouldn't have touched me…if I hadn't wanted it right?"

Leo's POV

Chris slumped into my arms and we sat down together.

"It was my fault." Chris said as he looked at his hands, "It had to have been, Wyatt wouldn't do _that_ if I hadn't asked for it. He wouldn't have touched me…if I hadn't wanted it right?"

"What did Wyatt do to you?" I asked, although I had a vauge feeling of what he meant…

"Daddy I can't…"

"Chris it's okay. You're allowed to tell me."

He couldn't tell his dad, he believed in his brother, he loved Wyatt. They all did. He could not even tell himself what had happened.

"_He raped you, you moron Halliwell! Wyatt raped you. He held you down and touched you." His inner voice screamed at him._

"It's nothing Dad." He smiled weakly he wiped the tears away, "I'm okay, I guessed it was just a dream." He smiled warmly and touched Leo's arm, "Thanks for listening Dad."

Chris' POV

I couldn't tell dad, I couldn't voice the words Wyatt had hurt me. He'd held me down and hurt me. Of all the people to do something horrible to me…I never thought it would be him.

Actually, that's wrong…I expected Wyatt to do something…to hurt me but nothing like this…

Not like this…

I took Dad's hand and we orbed home, landing in the kitchen I went to the fridge."

"Don't you think it's a little late for fridge dwelling?" It was Mum.

I turned slowly, milk bottle in hand, "Hungry." I mumbled shoving a left over pizza slice into my mouth, "Bed in a minute."

"I made up your bed Chris." Mum smiled, "Maybe you can get some sleep."

I smiled weakly, "Thanks mum. I appriciate it." Although I had no clue how I'd get an ounce of sleep.

Chris slowly walked up the stairs, as he touched his door handle he froze. Shaking his head he twisted the knob and walked in, _"Despite what happened this is still your room. Nothing can change that."_

He saw an athame and a note sitting on his bed, walking over he picked the note up.

_Chris,_

_I thought it would be better if you held on to this. Wyatt's magic is contained in here so just be careful. _

_I don't know what's going on or what Wyatt was doing in the underworld but I am worried about you. Maybe it's just my imagination but I know something is wrong; otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to take his powers(No easy task I might add…)_

_I think we need to talk but I'll leave that up to you okay? I'm here if you need me. And Chris…_

_Please remember whatever it is you don't have to go through it alone. _

_You're my best friend and I'll always be here._

Love always 

_Bianca._

He hadn't realised it but there were tears streaming down his cheeks, he picked up the athame was tempted to destroy it and never, ever let mister oh so special Twice Blessed get his powers back.

But he wasn't that vindictive…he just needed time.

He pulled out his magic box and opened it placing the dagger he prayed that he would be able to make it through this.

His room was something special, that's how he thought of it anyway. It's previous occupants were his Aunt Paige and his Aunt Prue.

His Aunt Prue was the strongest witch in the family aside from his mother and now, more than ever, he needed that strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wyatt sat in his room staring out his window, powerless. Completely powerless, Chris had gotten his best friend to take his powers… Chris needed time? Time? What was that?

He closed his eyes and prayed that this whole night was just a nightmare. But no amount of praying would change the fact that he was going to that _really_ special place in hell.

Piper walked upstairs and knocked on her eldest son's door, "Wyatt? Can I come in?"

"Yeah mum, it's open."

She walked in and sat on a chair opposite Wyatt, "Hon, I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Chris?"

Wyatt hung his head a little, "No."

"Wyatt you're not a good liar."

"GOD!" he yelled, "You wanna know what's wrong with him, news flash, ASK HIM!"

Piper slapped him across the face "don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"I'll do what I damn well want." Wyatt snorted, "Not like you can stop me."

Piper stared at her eldest son in disbelief, "What did you do Wyatt?" She asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything." He said stiffly, "What are you on about?"

Piper walked outside and slammed Wyatt's door behind her, Leo walked out of Chris' room at the same time letting out a loud sigh.

Piper looked at her husband, "Anything?"

"A lot of jumbled sentences, Chris' upset about something to do with Wyatt touching him?"

Chris' dream 

"_No Wyatt! Please not again!" Chris begged sliding down the wall and hugging his legs to his chest, "No!"_

_Wyatt reached down and pulled him up, it was as though he'd lost all free will. The blonde haired man pushed him down on the bed and, while pining his hands over his head, kissed him. _

_Chris struggled, trying to get away, "No please!"_

_Looking around Wyatt found his school tie, pulling Chris' hand though the bed head he bound them tightly, "Just relax little one, it will be okay," He said with a smile, "Just don't scream and I won't hurt you."_

Chris woke up to blackness, what the hell was happening to him? Chris wasn't sure if it had happened, Wyatt wouldn't do that. Chris thought to himself, my brother wouldn't rape me.

Somewhere deep down inside him replied, _'But he did.'_

Chris shook the voice out of his head, he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't think like that.

He flicked on the light, and walked toward the window. Sitting down on the window seat again he pulled his legs under him and orbed his blue blanket to him. As he looked at the full round white orb in the sky, he whispered, "Why?"

Chris stared at a bright star to the left of the moon, he knew it was juvenile but he went and did it anyway.

"Starlight star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may I wish I might

Have this wish I wish tonight"

He closed his eyes and wished for peace.

The next morning Chris walked down the stairs, "Hey Mum." Chris grinned. He looked into her dark eyes that were red from crying.

"Mamma what's wrong?"

She hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry baby I should have been here."

"What's going on?"

Chris' POV

I knew what she was talking she was talking about. Honestly I did but I decided it would be easier if I just tried to forget last night.

The pain in her eyes was unbareable, I raised my hand and wiped some of her tears away with my thumb, "Mum, I'm fine okay. Nothing happened last night, it was just a dream. Just a dream."

I repeated that to myself in the hope I would be able to believe it.

"Mum?" Wyatt came down the stairs and I instantly shuddered, mum looked at me and I knew she could see.

Wyatt's POV

He was just standing there watching me, his green eyes studying me. I could see the pain and fear in his eyes and it just kills me to know that it was all my fault.

Chris smiled, "Hey Wyatt."

"Hey li'l bro."

It was as though nothing had changed, but everything was different. Chris' eyes said it all, he nodded curtly then walked away.

Chris picked up his backpack and headed out the door, he took a deep breath, he pulled his headphones on and began to jog toward the swimming pool. Paying the admission fee he ran into the change rooms, in his Speedo and towel, he shoved his bag in a coin operated locker then walked out. He put his towel on the bench and dived in the water.

Half an hour later Chris climbed out of the pool and someone handed him his towel, "Thanks." He looked up, "Bianca!" He grinned broadly.

Bianca could see the pain in his eyes, "Kit what happened-"

"It doesn't matter Bianca." He said stiffly as he dried off, "It's all good."

She kissed him lightly then stared at him, "You wouldn't have gotten me to strip his powers if it were nothing."

"How about we go for ice cream?" Chris asked changing the subject, "Fish, chips and ice cream?" He walked into the change rooms and five minutes later he came out dressed in a green linen shirt, a green zip jacket and navy jeans with dark green sneakers.

Chris and Bianca went to the nearest shop and got their lunch (Or in Chris' case, breakfast) and went to their spot.

"Are you really okay Chris?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled through a mouthful of chips looking down at the bench.

She cupped a hand under his chin, tilting it upwards she said, "Try lying to me with an empty mouth while looking at me."

Tears welled up in his eyes, "Don't make me tell." He begged, "I don't want to tell."

Chris closed his eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks, "Chris what happened?" she put a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away, "You can tell me baby. I won't tell anyone."

"He held me down. I tried to get away, really, really tried but he was too strong, I couldn't stop him. I told him no, I begged him to stop and he didn't. He just kept going, oh god Bianca! He said he _wanted_ me! His own damn brother! He kissed me and-" Chris broke down and sobbed his heart out, "I couldn't stop him."

"Wyatt raped you?" Bianca choked out.

Chris nodded, "its all my fault…he wouldn't have touched me if I hadn't have wanted him to. Wyatt's good I know it!"

"Chris it was not your fault." She said slowly, "Trust me on that. Wyatt was wrong to do that. I can see why you got me to take his powers. You needed to be able to get away."

"I had a dream, or what felt more like a nightmarish premonition. I'm not sure if it was a premonition, but he did it again. I just, I couldn't handle it." He sobbed, soaking the shoulder of her blue shirt.

Chris sat up again as if nothing had even happened, "Ice cream?"

"Chris don't you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really Bianca, no."

"Chris it's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

"LOOK I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE PLEASE!" He shouted startling other people in the park, "can we just go get ice cream?"

She nodded, "Okay baby, it's alright."

Chris took Bianca's hand and they walked to the ice cream shop. Then they walked to a private place and Chris orbed them to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge where they sat in silence and ate their ice cream.

"Thank you for listening B."

She slipped her hand into his, "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I don't think I can stay in the house with him." Chris said icily, "I can lie to mum and the others but I can't lie to myself. I might go stay with one of the Aunts or with Grandpa."

"You could just come over to my place?" She said with a slight smile.

"No I'm not ready for that, not after last night."

"It's okay Chris, we can talk-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Chris"

"No!" He snapped, "I don't want you to breathe a word of this. NOT ONE FUCKING WORD!"

"Chris you're hurting me, let go."

He looked at his hand and saw he was applying that much pressure to her arm his knuckles were white. Pulling his hand away he looked at her in shock, "God B, I… I didn't even realise."

"It's okay Chris." She held her arm out and with a smirk said, "Nothing a little wouldn't fix though."

"Right." He said absentmindedly, he held his shaking hand over her arm and watched as the healing glow washed over her arm and the bruises disappeared, "I'm sorry baby. Really, really sorry."

She kissed his forehead, "It's okay. I'll swing by the manor later and see how you're doing."

"Love you." Chris said as he orbed away.

Bianca's POV

"Love you." Chris said as he orbed away.

I just sank down on the crossbeam, I needed to be strong for Chris, I had to be but those words were just echoing inside my head, I couldn't believe Wyatt would do that to Chris, I just felt so disgusted even thinking about it.

"He held me down. I tried to get away, really, really tried but he was too strong, I couldn't stop him. I told him no, I begged him to stop and he didn't. He just kept going, oh god Bianca! He said he wanted me! His own damn brother! He kissed me and-" Chris broke down and sobbed his heart out, "I couldn't stop him."

I was so much more used to seeing Chris strong, but now he was just like a broken shell. Which in my opinion was completely unnerving.

Ever since we were all little kids, despite the fact Chris was a little shy, among friends he was always the brave one, the cocky one, the happy go lucky one, the one whom it seemed nothing could touch.

But someone had touched him.

She flamed right into his bedroom, grabbed him by the arm then flamed them to the Underworld.

"Bianca what's going on?"

"Don't you give me that Wyatt Halliwell!" She shouted, "I know what you did to him!"

"Bianca it was an accident."

"You just fell on him huh?"

"Bianca…"

"No Wyatt! Please not again!" Chris begged sliding down the wall and hugging his legs to his chest, "No!"

Wyatt reached down and pulled him up, it was as though he'd lost all free will. The blonde haired man pushed him down on the bed and, while pinning his hands over his head, kissed him.

Chris struggled, trying to get away, "No please!"

Looking around Wyatt found his school tie, pulling Chris' hand though the bed head he bound them tightly, "Just relax little one, it will be okay," He said with a smile, "Just don't scream and I won't hurt you."

Chris curled up on the corner if his bed, "Dear god why the hell is this happening to me?"

He heard a knock on his door, "Hey kiddo, it's Aunt Paige can I come in?"

"Not really in the mood Aunt P."

She started to open the door and Chris telekinetically pushed it shut again, Paige changed her mind, "Okay hon, we'll talk later okay?"

"Yeah."

Seconds later Paige orbed into his room, the first thing she took in was his disheveled state, "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I'm fine," Chris said icily, "just had a nightmare okay?"

"If I believed you yeah."

He looked up through his hair, "Auntie P?"

"Yeah Chris?"

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" his voice sounded so fragile, "Please?"

"I'll talk to your mum and we'll see."

Chris, overcome with a sudden bout of nausea ran to the bathroom and started to be sick. He needed a shower, he really needed one. Slowly he got off his knees and locked the bathroom door.

He turned the taps on as hot as he could handle then stepped in clothes and all, slowly he began to pull each layer of clothing off until they were a sopping wet pile in the laundry. He let the hot water rush over him then began to scrub in the hopes he could get clean.

Half an hour later Chris kissed his mother goodbye, "Mum, if Bianca comes over can you tell her I've gone to Aunt Paige's."

She nodded, "Love you baby."

Chris wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I love you so much mum." Then orbed out.

When Chris was gone she sat down in the dining room and dissolved into tears, something was wrong and she had no idea how to fix it.

Chris dumped his stuff in his usual room at his aunt's and sank down on the bed, it was as though a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders because he knew, he knew Wyatt couldn't get here without having to walk.

Chris smiled, he was free for a while. Then the tears came, he tried to hold them back but it was impossible. He felt so dirty, he'd scrubbed and scrubbed but to no avail because he still felt disgusting.

"Chris?" It was his aunt.

He looked up as she walked in then as she sat down he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder, "What happened kiddo?"

That nausea sunk in again and he bolted for the bathroom and dry heaved, when it stopped he stuck his fingers down his throat and made it happen until there was nothing left inside him to come out.

Chris pressed his back against the wall and let the tears flow, "Chris honey what's wrong?"

"I, I , I can't…" he sobbed, "Twice…twice! What did I do to deserve that?"

"Deserve what Chris?" Paige asked, "what happened?"

"He was just to strong, I begged him to stop. I told him no and he kept going. He held me down and touched me. Auntie Paige why did he do it to me? Why did…"

"Was it Wyatt?" She asked gently, "Did Wyatt rape you?'

Chris scrambled away with a look of horror on his face, "It was just a nightmare." He hissed, "It was just a really nasty nightmare! He didn't…"

"Chris you can tell me." She said gently.

"NO!" He screamed, "There's nothing to talk about."

"C-"

"GOD DAMN IT PAIGE I SAID NO!"

He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and he began to struggle, "Chris, Shhh it's only me. I'm not going to hurt you baby, just calm down and I'll let you go."

Chris slumped in Bianca's arms, slowly he turned around and hugged her, she looked over his shoulder to his Aunt, "Come on baby, how about we go get you into bed and you get some rest okay?"

He nodded slowly and walked out without looking back at his startled Aunt, "I scared her didn't I?" He asked as he climbed under the covers.

"Yeah baby, you really did."

"She's gotta know I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to ye-" Chris was cut off by Bianca sprinkling some sleep dust over his face. She dropped a fond kiss on his brow.

"Sleep tight baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Want some?"

Paige handed Bianca a cup of coffee to Bianca, which she gratefully accepted, "Thanks Paige."

"What's going on Bianca? What's the matter with Chris?"

"Chris…well…um… I can't tell you. I promised Chris I wouldn't say anything."

"I'm just going to be blunt B, we've known each other for years and I want you to tell me did Wyatt touch Chris?"

"How do you mean?" She asked, looking down at her cup.

"Sexually."

She ran her finger around the lip of the cup, her face flushing with embarrassment, she hated discussing this sort of stuff with her mother let alone her boyfriend's Aunt.

"Bianca I know you may feel that it's a betrayal of Chris' trust but we're worried about him. His mother is scared that Chris might end up doing something stupid because something is wrong."

Bianca stared at Paige then after a brief moment she nodded slowly, the look of horror that spread over her face was unnerving, "I promised Chris that I wouldn't tell anyone. He was so scared and angry." She looked at her arm, "He told me everything on the bridge, when I told him he should talk to someone else he screamed at me, he'd had his hand on my arm when he'd started yelling and then when he finished his fingers were digging into my arm. He actually had to heal me."

"Woah…" was all Paige could say.

"Wyatt had the gall to say it was a fucking accident." Bianca snorted, " Couldn't believe it, him sticking his dick in his little brother was an accident!"

Paige pulled Bianca into a hug, both women were crying, "I have to tell Piper."

Bianca pulled back, "No you can't tell her! He'd be pissed that you know but his mum!"

It was pitch black; he could feel the rain falling. Each raindrop was cutting him like a knife. Each gust of wind was screaming at him, 'Monster…he's your brother. You held him down and raped him!"

_A figure stepped out of the darkness in an almost blinding white light it was Chris._

"_You're a monster Wyatt. I looked up to you, my brother, and my best friend. YOU RAPED ME!" Chris' hand flew out knocking Wyatt off his feet and into a wall he didn't know was there, "I trusted you more than anyone in the entire world and you destroyed me! Rapist, monster bastard!" Chris' voice was dripping with disgust, "I hate you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"_

Wyatt bolted upright; he could taste the vomit in the back of his throat and ran for the bathroom, knocking Piper off her feet.

The Charmed one could hear her eldest son vomiting, "Wyatt?"

The Twice Blessed was kneeling over the toilet in a singlet and sleep pants, Wyatt reached up and flushed the toilet, wiping his mouth he pressed himself against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks, Piper went to hug her son but he pulled away.

"Don't."

"Honey what's wrong?"

Wyatt put his head between his legs; "I'm a monster." He whispered.

"No you're not sweetie."

"You don't know what I did."

"It doesn't matter what you did Wyatt. I'll always love you."

"Chris…I…r-" The blonde broke into sobs.

"What about Chris?"

Wyatt scrambled to his feet, arms wrapped around him tight, "I hurt him Mum, I hurt him in a way I can never repair."

Piper's heart leapt to her throat, "What do you mean you hurt him?"

Piper could see the look of disgust on Wyatt's face as he slowly backed away, "I held him down," He spluttered, "I touched him."

He could see the horror on his mother's face, "See! I told you!"

Wyatt ran out to his room, shut the door behind him and dove under the covers leaving Piper Halliwell to try and come to terms with what Wyatt was insinuating. She had no idea how long she'd sat there but when Leo walked in she couldn't cry anymore.

"Piper honey what's wrong?"

"Wyatt," she choked out, "raped Chris."

"What? No!"

Leo pulled Piper into a hug and rocked his wife back and forward in an effort to soothe her, "It'll be okay…"

"How can you say that?" Piper shrieked, "Wyatt raped Chris! Raped him! His own little brother!"

Piper got up and pushed past Leo stalking to her son's room, "WYATT HALLIWELL I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

She pushed the door open and saw Wyatt with a gun to his head and red eyes with tears streaming down his cheeks; "Wyatt put the gun down." Leo said gently.

Wyatt shook his head in the negative, "No, it's the only way. The only way Chris can be safe." He cocked the gun.

"Wyatt no!" Piper pleaded, "Just give me the gun."

"I'm sorry."

"Wyatt I swear if you don't put that gun down I'll resurrect your sorry ass and blow it up myself!"

Everyone turned and looked at a red eyed Chris.

Advancing on his brother he said, "You sorry selfish son of a bitch! You think killing yourself is going to stop this? Wyatt you raped me, yeah it hurt but how the fuck do you think you topping yourself will do to me? To this family?"

"I…I can't."

"Oh the hell you can't! You just don't want to Wyatt and the fact that you are that selfish makes me sooo angry." Chris snapped, "Give me the damn gun!"

Wyatt relented and put the gun in Chris' outstretched hand.

Chris' POV

It would have been so easy, he just gave me the gun. Placed it in there so trustingly, I could have easily just pointed it at him and shot him.

But I didn't…I don't know if it was my pacifist side or just the fact that he's my brother but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It wasn't in me, I handed the gun to my Aunt Paige and collapsed into Bianca's arms as Mum and Dad raced to Wyatt's side.

I stared at the gun Paige put on the floor and started to pull it toward me using my telekinesis, then I stopped when it was a few inches away from my foot.

"You okay Baby?" Bianca whispered.

I nodded slowly and said, "You can go to him babe, I just wanna sit here for a bit."

She got up from behind me and walked to the crowd, I finished pulling the gun to my hand then I just picked it up and held it. Examining it from all angles I raised it as if to shoot, I contemplated turning it on myself and I damn well think I might've if I hadn't felt the pain it would have caused.

Chris sat leaning against the wall breathing heavily, "I can't do this." He whispered.

A little louder he repeated himself, "I can't do this!"

Everyone turned around, "What?"

"I can't do this! I can't, I can't I just can't damn well sit here pretending like I don't care anymore!"

He scrambled to his feet and stared at his brother, "You're an arrogant bastard Wyatt, you do something so dark, so disgusting and you want forgiveness. You want forgiveness for something you know damn well that you're going to burn in hell for and you think that putting a gun to your head and threatening to pull the trigger makes everything better?"

Chris took a deep breath and continued, "You have the gall to damn well say that you were doing it to help me? You're just a fucking coward."

He turned his back on them and stormed out, telekinetically slamming the door behind him.

Wyatt's POV

He scrambled to his feet and stared at his brother, "You're an arrogant bastard Wyatt, you do something so dark, so disgusting and you want forgiveness. You want forgiveness for something you know damn well that you're going to burn in hell for and you think that putting a gun to your head and threatening to pull the trigger makes everything better?"

Chris took a deep breath and continued, "You have the gall to damn well say that you were doing it to help me? You're just a fucking coward."

As he stormed out it hit me I was a coward. The oh so special Mr. High and mighty Twice Blessed witch was a coward.

I had to talk to him, I needed to talk to him for both our sakes.

Everyone just stood there staring at me so I got up and bolted past them, opening then closing my door behind me. I was sure even if I didn't have my powers the magic lock would work, kneeling at the key hole I whispered, "Lock." Which prevented any orbing, flaming, shimmering or any other method of transportation in and out of my room.

Gathering my wits I walked across to Chris' room, the door was open, "Sit on the chair." Came Chris' icy voice.

The chair was a good three meters away from the bed, after the last two days I don't blame him for it.

"What is it Wyatt?" He asked as I sat down, suddenly I could feel a telekinetic hold on me, making sure that I couldn't get up.

"I just though maybe you wanted to yell at me a little further. Or something else?"

After a long moment Chris lifted his head and stared at me, "Why? Why did you do it?"

I shook my head, "I don't know what happened. I just…I lost control."

"Twice Wyatt, why did you do it twice?"

"Again, I don't know. I was so mad that you had told Bianca, I was originally going to come in and yell at you, and I didn't plan on doing _that_ to you again but it happened."

Chris' hands were balling into fists, I could see the angry fire burning behind those green eyes then suddenly I was flying through the air and crashing into a nearby wall and Chris was above me.

"I hate you!" He shouted punching me in the face, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" he just kept punching me.

"Damn you Wyatt!" He screamed I just lay there and let him take his frustrations out. It was the only way he'd begin to heal.

I was vaguely aware of shouting and then Chris' presence being moved away from me as blackness swept over me.

Leo's POV

We could hear a crash from Chris' room then him shouting at what we assumed was Wyatt. Piper had had enough of waiting to see if we could open the magic lock on Wyatt's door she pushed everyone back, raised her hands and blew it into pieces.

Running to Chris' room we saw him atop Wyatt throwing punch after punch into his older brother, I ran to him and wrapping my arms around him I helped him up and guided him back to his bed, his whole body was shaking and he was panting in exertion.

"Chris can you hear me?"

Chris after a few moments Chris nodded slowly. His eyes were trained on where Wyatt was sprawled unconscious on the floor, "I didn't mean to hit him that hard or to keep hitting him."

He leant against my shoulder, "I was just so angry I couldn't stop myself. I wanted him to know. I wanted him to know how I felt, I wanted him to pay for being such an ass, for hurting me the way he did. I wanted him to feel pain! Pain at my hands so he might understand how much it hurt to be assaulted by my own brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Lost in his own thoughts he sank down onto his bed. He was unaware of how long he'd been sitting there but when he opened his eyes he was alone again and the door was shut tight.

He held Bianca's athame for a long while contemplating the consequences of returning his brother's powers.

He needed strength but his dilemma was that the main person he always drew strength from was the one person he could barely stand the sight of. He was stuck.

His dark hair fell in his eyes as he began to cry his whole body shook, he just wanted to crawl in the deepest darkest whole he could find and never ever come back out.

After hours sitting alone in his room he got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and made a sandwich he figured he'd get something to eat then do something constructive like vanquish a demon. At least that way he'd be able to vent his frustrations.

Chris Halliwell was in hell, both figuratively and literally.

The young whitelighter changed his mind and went into the lounge and watched 'Silence of the lambs' on DVD.

"Chris?" It was Wyatt's shaky voice, "Can we talk properly?"

"Yeah, later. How about we finish watching the movie?"

"Sure." Wyatt sat on the other end of the couch and soon the boys fell into an uneasy truce.

Chris grabbed the remote and switched the movie off, turned and stared at his older brother, "We can't go on like this anymore Wyatt. I can't be afraid of you, I can't keep being afraid that you are going to barge into my room and do it again I just can't!"

"I know. But I don't know how to fix it."

Blue orbs filtered into Chris' hand, he looked at the athame then up at his older brother. He was torn as to whether he would give them back, biting the bullet he gave his older brother the athame, "This is to give you back your powers. Bianca put them in there."

Wyatt looked up, "Are you absolutely sure?"

Chris nodded uneasily, "Yeah, why not huh? Maybe it'll ease some tension between us you know? Least this way we can go on a vanc together and have some fun."

Wyatt smiled, "Yeah."

Chris Halliwell smiled softly, "I just wanna be at peace Wyatt. I know it can't be like it was but I think with a little effort we'll be okay." He gestured to the athame, "So take that, we'll talk later."

Wyatt nodded and orbed to his bedroom, he put the athame on his bedside table and curled under his covers.

"_Wyatt…" A voice purred in his ear, "I want you…I need you."_

"_Chris I can't."_

_Chris' hands ran up Wyatt's naked chest, "You know you want it Wyatt. You know you love me."_

"_No I promised you!"_

_Chris, who was sitting atop Wyatt's chest, pouted, "Aww, but I want you." He pulled his older brother into a deep kiss then smiled, "I love you."_

Chris woke up with a start, did he really feel _that way_? Wyatt had hurt him, raped him and now he wanted it? No. It wasn't like that. Christopher Peregrine Halliwell did not swing that way.

He looked at his wrists, he could still see the rope burn from the last time.

"Chris?"

He saw his mother ringing her hands nervously in the doorway he grinned broadly, "Hey mum."

"You fell asleep watching your movie so I turned it off, what are you doing watching that anyway?"

He shrugged, "Anthony Hopkins is an awesome actor."

She sat down beside him and wrapped an arm over his shoulders, "Baby, I need to know if you're okay."

He nestled into the warmth of her body, "I'm okay mum, Wy and I have talked and I think things might become a little better."

Piper kissed his cheek and he flinched, "I love you mum but can you not?"

She looked at him with pained eyes "Do you want to talk about it hon?"

He shook his head in the negative but answered in the positive, "Maybe a little."

Chris leant against her and launched into his tale, ignoring the major bits that were too hard to talk about so as not to disturb his mother's already fragile state. They sat in silence for an eternity then Chris said, "Are you mad at me?"

"No Chris, dear God no."

Chris stared at her, "I just thought you would be, I mean…it was me. The screw up."

Those words terrified Piper, she'd always done her best to ensure this Chris didn't feel unloved or alone and now it seems she had failed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six…

Chris watched a myriad of emotions swim through his mother, "Mum? I'm sorry."

Ignoring his previous request she engulfed him in a hug, "Christopher Halliwell I love you. We all do and you are most definitely not a screw up!"

He rested his head against her neck and whispered, "Do you think everything will be okay?"

"I don't know Chris."

"Night mum."

The young witchlighter orbed back up to his bedroom. Picking up the book of shadows he flicked through it for the karma cleansing spell, he scribbled it down on his notebook, locked his bedroom door then orbed up to the sacred space and set up the circle with thirteen black candles.

I call to thee, pure  
witches fire,  
Through vortex flow  
the heavenly mire  
Cleanse brackish  
karma of debris.  
From dark to light sweep history

A white light spread around him, he cursed vehemently when he watched the white light spread over the whole of the city and center around the Golden Gate Bridge then explode outwards.

Chris dropped to his knees and shouted, "This is so not fair! I just want things to go back to the way they were and forget it all. He's my brother! I can't go on hating him."

The young witch climbed back to his feet, raising his hands above his head he brought a sudden thunderstorm down on the sleeping city. Chris poured out all his emotions, his pain became the rain, his anger formed the lightning, his sorrow formed the howling winds and his screams became the roaring thunder.

Wyatt shot awake screaming for his brother, his screamed significantly muffled by the thunderstorm lashing the city outside. Piper and Leo rushed into his room, "Wyatt?"

Naked chest heaving in he panted "Chris."

"He's asleep." Piper said, "And you are not going in there."

"He's not in there." Wyatt said, "I know it."

Leo ran across the hall and tried Chris' door, locked. Chris never locked his door, maybe Wyatt was right. Leo shouldered the door knocking it off its hinges, he looked around, no Chris.

Walking back into Wyatt's room he saw his eldest son in a trance with his mother trying to bring him out of it, he could hear Wyatt muttering, "Don't do it. Listen Chris, destroying the city is pointless, we'll just have to rebuild it all in the morning, you know how . Did you know you made it snow in Africa? Yeah, I know. Come home okay?"

Blue orbs filtered in behind them, "Is Wy okay?"

Piper turned around to see the young whitelighter standing within a circle of black candles and sopping wet.

"What did you do?"

"You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Never mind." Chris walked to his room, he turned and looked at his parents, "What happened to my door? You know what," he sighed, "I don't want to know."

He walked in and using his telekinesis and rose the door back in place and started putting it back together. When it was finished Chris flopped down on the bed, he was so damn tired of doing everything, trying to fix all the world's little problems while his own were eating him up inside.

The sunlight burnt his eyes the next morning as it shone through the gap in the curtains straight onto his face. Raising his hand over his face Chris telekinetically shut the curtains, mumbling, "I hate Mondays."

Piper walked in, "Wake up peanut."

Chris sat up squinting at her, his hair sticking out on all angles, "What's up?" he yawned.

"You look like hell." She laughed.

Chris reached back, grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, "It's a Monday mum."

"How are you feeling?"

"I told you." He said as he lay back down, "It's a Monday." He orbed the pillow over his head.

Piper walked over and pulled the pillow off, "Talk to me."

"I am talking to you!"

Chris' POV

I know what she wanted, she wanted me to open up and get all touchy feely but that doesn't suit who I am anymore. I'm stronger than they give me credit for and I just wish they'd stop looking at me like I'm some kind of wounded animal.

Climbing off the bed I could still feel her eyes on me, waving my left hand I orbed her outside my door and telekinetically shut the door. A few minutes later I walked out dressed in my uniform. I could have laughed at the pissed off look my mother was giving me.

"Gonna orb to school okay? Do some laps." I lied, in truth I was going to the Hall of miracles (Hunchback of Notre Dameish I know.)

Closing her eyes mum said, "Chris are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" I gave her a wink as I orbed out.

Wyatt's POV

Walking into the kitchen I could feel the tension, they all knew what I was…a monster. And now I had my powers are back.

With a weak smile I said, "Morning mum."

"Hey honey." Mum mumbled as she made sandwiches which I assumed were mine. She handed me the lunchbox, "There you are. Have a good day at school baby."

"I'll try." I whimpered, I would have kissed her cheek but it would have been to weird, "Bye."

General POV

Wyatt inadvertently orbed to the sacred space, he could feel the magic pulsating through the earth, Chris' magic. It was so full of pain and sorrow and so much anger, the young witch dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"_No Wyatt! Please not again!" Chris begged sliding down the wall and hugging his legs to his chest, "No!"_

_Wyatt reached down and pulled him up, it was as though he'd lost all free will. The blonde haired man pushed him down on the bed and, while pinning his hands over his head, kissed him. _

_Chris struggled, trying to get away, "No please!"_

_Looking around Wyatt found his school tie, pulling Chris' hand though the bed head he bound them tightly, "Just relax little one, it will be okay," He said with a smile, "Just don't scream and I won't hurt you."_

Wyatt touched the ground, "Forgive me."

Piper sat in the conservatory crying, "I must be a horrible mother, how could I not see this coming?"

"Piper, none of us expected anything like this could happen. None of us knew." Phoebe soothed.

"But I should have!" she screamed, "They're my angels, I should have seen it."

"Piper, we need to face the fact Wyatt is sick. We have to find some way to help him." Paige said gently.

"How the hell can we do that Paige? You can't deny he's going to be tempted if we find some way of helping him! Chris is right across the hall, and if he stays with one of you how do we know he won't touch one of them?"

Wyatt orbed to school and walked right to the councilor's office. Jane Mackay looked up at the school captain, "How can I help you Wyatt?"

"I, I just needed to talk to someone." He mumbled.

"you can talk to me."

"I…I'm a monster. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't stop myself."

"Wyatt did you hurt somebody?"

Wyatt nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks, "My baby brother…I ra-" he started to sob, "I raped him."

Dr. Mackay stared at him in disbelief, "You raped Chris?"

Wyatt nodded sadly, "Twice…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Chris felt an undeniable sense of dread as he walked into his class, "Late Mister Halliwell?" the teacher tutted.

"Sorry Mr. C, had family business."

Before his ass even touched the seat an announcement came over the speakers, "Would Chris Halliwell come to Dr. Mackay's office immediately."

"Off you go Christopher."

Sighing Chris slung his bag across his shoulder and walked out, that sense of dread growing larger as he neared the office.

Wyatt's POV…

I just spent three hours in the councilor's office listening to that stupid cow telling me I have a problem, as if I didn't know that much! Sighing, I realised I wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon so I got up after she went out; I heard the announcement, she was calling Chris to the office.

I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the office, a face to face where neither of us could orb out at the minute didn't look to be a good idea. As I stepped out of the area I saw Chris walking toward the office, he looked up at me and must have realised what I'd been talking about.

Mouth set in a grim line as he passed me he telepathically muttered, "_Damn you Wyatt Halliwell. Damn you..."_

With a bitter smile I replied, _"Already damned little brother…crossed that bridge and moving on to the gates of Hell."_

I heard a soft chuckle as the doctor's door was closed.

Chris' POV

I knew it I _fucking_ knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight…

Chris leant into the chair, "What's up?" he asked casually.

"Chris I've just had a lengthy discussion with your brother."

"Yeah?" he said raising an eyebrow, "'bout what?"

"Wyatt told me what he did to you over the weekend." She said delicately.

"Haven't got the faintest idea what you're talking about." Chris said as he stood up, "But I gotta get back to English."

"I know Wyatt raped you."

**Chris' POV**

"I know Wyatt raped you."

I stopped dead in my tracks, she knew everything, I could see it in her eyes. Sighing heavily I sat down, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk Chris. To let you know that it wasn't your fault; you're brother is sick."

I tried not to laugh, "I know that."

'So do you want to tell me about it?"

Was she some kind of pervert or something?

"I don't really want to talk about it…" I sighed, "I just wanna move on."

"Chris it pays to talk about these things."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked sarcastically, it was probably a little harsh, I know she was only _trying_ to help me but I'll be damned if was going to start talking to a mortal doctor about my problems.

"Look, Dr. Mac Kay I really appreciate what you're trying to do here. Believe me I do. But I can't do this…"

**Dr. Mac Kay's POV**

So maybe I shouldn't have started with the words 'I know Wyatt raped you.' But I needed to keep Chris in the room, the boy needed to talk to someone, I could tell just by the pained look in his eyes.

Chris Halliwell was an amazing specimen, every little gesture spoke volumes to someone who knew what to look for. To others when he can seem cold and unemotional sometimes but you only need to look into those green orbs or see the little twitch in his right hand to know he's hurting.

"Alright Chris. We don't have to talk about it, we can talk about whatever you want or you can go back to class…it's your choice."

Chris looked at me, pain etched across his features, "If I tell you, you have to promise no one will find out. You can't tell my mum," he paused at the look on my face, "Please. It's important, I don't want her to worry anymore than she already is."

I nod, "Alright Chris."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Chris slid into the armchair and closed his eyes, his hair fell over his face as he pulled his legs to his chest, he looked at me through his hair, "Alright."

**Third person POV**

He cleared his throat and began his tale, " It all started with baking cookies, Mum had stepped out for a few minutes and I was supposed to go check on them when I smelt them upstairs.

The scent wafted under my door and I was hooked, I dropped my book and stood up and went to go out the door. The door flung open and there he stood looking really serious something, which on most occasions was not my brother.

"Hey Wy! Whaddya want?" I asked, not knowing at the time that, that question would change my life forever.

"You…" He said stepping through the door, "Always you." He pushed the door closed and I could hear the door lock. Instantly something told me that this was not good.

I was starting to panic as his advances backed me into the wall furthest from my door, it was as if the world was closing in and pushing him closer.

I looked into those crystal blue eyes and saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life, Wyatt…my own brother…wanted me. And not in a good way." Chris was sobbing by now, the councilor got up and gave him a box of tissues, "Thanks."

"Do you want to continue?" Dr Mac Kay asked, laying a hand on his arm, Chris flinched, "You can come and see me another time maybe?"

Chris sniffled and nodded, "Thank you." He whispered climbing out of the armchair and walking to the door, from the doorway he looked at her, "Can I come back next week?"

She nodded, "I'll see you then, Come back sooner if you need me."

Chris smiled and closed the door behind him, walking toward the English room he suddenly changed his mind and dove into the toilets.

Ignoring the other boys he knelt down in front of the porcelain bowl and emptied the contents of his stomach.

"You alright Halliwell?" A voice came from behind him, Chris sat up and looked at the source of the voice and stared at the concerned face of his best friend DJ Morris.

"Yeah Deej, I'm fine."

DJ helped Chris up, "Are you sure? You don't look so good you wanna lift home? I have a free period…"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks man." Chris took his bag and the two friends walked out to DJ's car. The two teenagers rode silently until they reached the Halliwell Manor. Chris turned to DJ, "Thanks for the lift."

DJ put a hand on Chris shoulder, "Man, what's wrong?"

Chris gave him wry grin, "Nothing I can't handle."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"For sure. We still going to see 'Kill it before it dies' at the Revival house? Later?"

"Yeah. We orbing or driving?"

Chris grinned broadly, "I'll orb."

DJ grinned, "See you at seven-thirty."

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Chris walked into the manor, "Mum! You home?"

"Kitchen Peanut!"

Chris walked into the kitchen and grinned broadly at his mother, "Hey!"

"Hey honey, what are you doing home so early?"

"I was talking to doctor Mac Kay for a little while, DJ drove me home."

"What did you and Dr Mac Kay talk about?"

"I think you know." Chris said seriously for moment then with a raised eyebrow quipped, "Life, the Universe and Everything."

"I was hoping we could talk tonight sweetie…"

Chris' features softened, "Mum, DJ and I were going to see Kill It Before It Dies tonight remember?"

Piper nodded, "I just thought with everything that happened…"

"I'll talk to you when I get home later kay? I'm all talked out at the moment."

Piper smiled, "Alright Peanut. What time does the movie start?"

"Seven forty five. Figure I'll crash for a bit, try and get some sleep ya know?" He grinned, "Any lasagna?"

"Oh yeah, I just happened to make it between supervising the restaurant and running the club…"

"Speaking of the restaurant…"

"Chris honey, you're sixteen…" Piper paused, "I just don't know…"

"Mum! It's not like I want to _run_ Charmed, not _yet_ anyway…I'm just asking for a few hours in the kitchen."

**Five hours later…**

Chris orbed directly into his room, tugging off his shirt and kicking off his shoes he slid under the covers, there was a knock on his bedroom door, "Yeah?" he called.

The door opened and Wyatt was standing in the doorway, immediately Chris' eyes flashed with fear, hand raised he created a telekinetic barrier between Wyatt and his room.

"What do you want Wyatt?" he asked coldly.

"How was the movie?"

Chris closed his eyes and said, "Same as it's always been."

"Lil' bro?"

Chris opened his eyes, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Chris looked sadly at his brother, "Goodnight Wyatt." The door slammed in Wyatt's face.

Wyatt leant his head against the door, he hadn't taken his powers from the athame yet, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Every time he thought about taking them back he saw the look of fear in Chris' eyes as he…took what he wanted.

He pressed his hand against the door, fingers trailing down the grain, he wanted things to change, he wanted them to be brothers again. He wanted his brother to be untainted, the way Christopher Halliwell was supposed to be, an angel.

But the Angel was gone now, and realisation hit Wyatt Halliwell like a tonne of bricks, he had destroyed the family's angel. He'd hurt his brother…and now they had to deal with the consequences.

He straightened himself up and walked to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed the eldest Halliwell put his head in his hands as loud sobs wracked his body.

**Piper's POV**

I could hear Wyatt sobbing…I wanted to go to him, to hold him and tell him that it would be okay. But I couldn't.

I couldn't even look at my eldest anymore, it hurt so much, looking into those blue eyes and knowing the pain he's caused his little brother, my little peanut…. Oh Wyatt, what did he do to make you fall. He trusted you…worshipped the ground you walked on and you betrayed him. Tainted him.

My perfect little angels weren't angels anymore.

I take a deep breath and steel myself, Wyatt's sobs are wrenching at my heart, closing my eyes and exhaling the deep breath I go into Wyatt's room.

**Third person POV**

Piper pushed the door open slowly and walked in, there, on the edge of his bed was a broken man. Her eldest son…the… Piper couldn't even think the word _rapist_.

She sat down beside her son and leant forward onto her knees, "Wy…"

Wyatt turned to look at his mother, "Mum…I've been thinking."

Piper forced herself to turn and look at him, "About what honey?"

"Chris."

"_Wyatt…_"

"No. Not like that. I mean, what's best for him. For all of us."

Piper was staring at him now, really staring at him, "Wyatt what is it?"

"I want to go live with Grandpa." Wyatt paused a moment and let it sink in, "Go away for a while you know? I think everyone needs some…space. I need to figure out what's going on inside me…I spoke to grandpa and he said if I come he can get me in touch with a councilor. And Chris can stay here…and try and deal."

Piper closed her eyes, "So you've pretty much organised this, huh?"

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, if I leave my bike in the garage I can orb here then drive to school. I can finish out year twelve at Baker, that is…if Dr Mackay keeps what I told her confidential."

"What you told Dr Mackay?"

"About what I did."

"YOU TOLD THE SCHOOL COUNCILOR?"

Wyatt looked up at his mother, "I didn't have anyone else to talk to mother. What was I supposed to do?"

"Come to me."

"We tried that remember? I could handle the look of shock in her eyes…but yours…" Wyatt got up, "God mum! I'm a freak! I fucked my own brother! How could I do that…how could I hurt him like that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Across the hall the dark haired witchlighter picked up his extension and pressed 1 on his speed dial, a few seconds later a weary voice picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Aunt Phoebe, can I talk to you?"

"Chris it's like two in the morning."

"Please Aunt Phoebe, my headaches are back."

"Can you orb to the living room?"

"Yeah. See you soon aunt P."

Chris scribbled a note to his mother and orbed out, reappearing in his aunt's living room he waited as she climbed down the stairs and snapped on the light, "Chris what's wrong?"

Pained green eyes looked up at his Aunt, "Either my whitelighter powers are going haywire or I'm developing empathy."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Empathy?"

He nodded, "I can feel Wyatt inside me." He whispered, "And it's different then with our bond, clearer. I know he's hurting… that mum's hurting, everyone's hurting and it's all my fault."

Phoebe sat down beside him, "It's not your fault Chris." She took his hands in hers, "Wyatt should have never-"

"He's leaving, and Aunt Phoebe, as messed up as it sounds, I don't think I want him to."

He turned to face his aunt, sitting cross-legged on the sofa he chuckled, silent tears running down his cheeks, "I'm a total freak huh?"

"No Chris. Don't ever think that." Her brown eyes searched Chris' green, "You're hurting. It's only natural to be confused. It's not necessarily empathy, but to be on the safe side I'll give you one of these…" she reached down opening one of the draws on the coffee table and pulled out a potion.

Chris studied the liquid, "What is it?"

Phoebe grinned, "Empath blocking potion sweetie. Let me know if it makes a difference okay?"

Chris nodded, "Thanks Aunt Phoebe." A warm smile graced the angel's features as he orbed out.

Landing back in his room he downed the potion, stashing it under his bed, waiting a second the young witch let out a sigh of relief when it went silent. The only emotion he felt was his own trouble.

Empathy. He was receiving a new power; why of all the times in his life did he have to receive this power now?

He picked up his mobile and texted his Aunt, _Potion worked. Guess I got a new power._

Sighing in frustration he threw himself back into the cushions and tried to fall asleep.

**Phoebe's POV**

Chris' orb trails faded leaving me alone in the lounge, Chris was getting a new power. I didn't want to frighten the hell out of him, how would you take it? Being told that the reason you can feel the man that hurt you inside you not because of your bond but because the Elders decided you were to receive a new power?

I heard a soft buzz, looking across the table I saw the light come on on my mobile, one new message, from Chris.

_Potion worked. Guess I got a new power._

I closed the phone and walked up to my room, I smiled at my sleeping husband and climbed back in bed beside him.

"How is he?" Cole whispered to me as he rolled over. His eyes staring into mine.

"As well as can be expected, he's getting a new power."

"Which one?"

"Empathy."

"Poor kid." He yawned as his eyes closed and he slipped back into sleep.

"I know." I whispered as I fell asleep.

**Chris' POV- Wyatt's room.**

He's leaving. Going to Grandpa's; I can see the bags by the wardrobe. He's running.

I don't know why I'm in here. What am I doing in this bastard's room? I can see an envelope on the table, curious I walk over, small, quiet and quick.

My name. _Chris._

It's a letter for me.

Oh Wyatt. I think to myself, how did this happen to us? Clutching the envelope I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye my brother." I whispered softly and walked back into my room.

**Wyatt's POV**

I could feel him as soon as he stepped into the room, I always could despite how quiet he thought he was. Kittens are always heard by someone.

It took all my self control to keep up the illusion I was asleep, I didn't want to frighten him out of the room. I could hear him walk toward my desk and then the sound of paper rustling. He found the envelope. Oh well hopefully he'd understand how sorry I was.

He's standing over me now, he comes closer, I can feel his breath on my cheek then he pressed his lips on my forehead.

"Goodbye my brother." He whispered in my ear and then just like that he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

_Dear Christopher,_

_ I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I hurt you and it kills me to know that. We've always been close and at this point I would give away all my powers if we could be the way we were again but it's not possible and you and I know that, don't we? You deserve people in your life that aren't going to hurt you. _

_I'm sick Chris. I know that and I'm going to get some help. I've asked Grandpa to organise me a counselor, 'Grandpa?' you ask? Well, if you go down to my room you'll see I'm not in there, my stuff isn't either. Grandpa has a room at the apartment I can use. I think we just need some time and space to sort out where our heads are at. We can't live under the same roof and be at peace at least not yet. _

_I haven't told him what happened between us and I don't really plan too, unless you decide to. _

_I don't know what I can say to make the pain go away. The damage I've done… I think it's best I stay at Grandpa's._

_You and I Chris… I once stood beside you once and swore I'd protect you with my life. I hold to that…_

_  
In all honesty I should have done this a long time ago kiddo. It would have been best to protect both our innocences._

_But as they say, hindsight is a wonderful thing._

_Blessed be little brother._

_Wyatt._

Chris raced out of his room and down to Wyatt's room, opening the door he skidded to a halt. It was empty. The sun was shining in through the half open curtains and it was like Wyatt had never been there. Like the past eighteen years never happened.

He slid down the wall and pulled his legs to his chest and began to sob.

His head jerked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he came face to face with his youngest aunt.

"Hey Kiddo."

Chris smiled weakly, "Hey."

She slid down beside him, "Sooo…whaddya doing in here."

"Thinking." He replied.

"Bout anything in particular?" She asked, eyeing the paper in her nephew's hand.

"Nope." He replied, folding the paper up and getting up, "Better get going. Already late for school."

"Chris if you ever-"

He smiled, "Thanks."

Giving his Aunt one last smile he went into his room and pulled on his grey school pants, white shirt with his pre-prepared tie and his red and black blazer. Chris orbed to the bathrooms in the pool and walked into class bumping into his brother.

"Wyatt."

Wyatt didn't say anything and walked past him. Chris's eyes followed his brother down the hall until he felt someone slid their hand into his, "Hey Bianca."

He turned to face his girlfriend, "How are you Chris?"

"Seen better days." Chris said with a smile, "It's much better now you're here."

Bianca's gaze went down the hall to where Wyatt was standing talking to one of his mates, "I can't believe he has the nerve to even show his face."

"Bianca don't start!" Chris warned.

"Chris he does what he does to you and-"

"He moved out of the manor." Chris snapped.

Bianca's eyes opened wide, "He didn't…"

"He did. So please Bianca, not now." Chris let go of her hand and walked to English."

He slid into his seat, "Nice of you to join us today Mr. Halliwell."

"Yeah Mr. C. It's nice to be here." Chris smirked.

Class passed rather quickly, at the sound of the bell he grabbed his bag, "Yo Chris!" Chris turned around and walked toward DJ, "My man, how are you?"

"Fine Deej," Chris said with a small smile, "Why?"

"Well, you were rather quiet yesterday. Didn't laugh half as much as you usually do during KIBID, lets not forget all the puking."

"Well you sure as hell know how to make a guy feel better, don't you?"

"Chris what's been going on with you. And don't tell me nothing Halliwell because I know you. And I know that you're hiding something."

"Deej, please." Chris said, "Not now."

"Chris I worry about you."

Chris smiled warmly, "You shouldn't."

"But I do."

"Do you wanna go get something to drink?" he asked.

"It's 10:45 Kit, don't ya think it's a bit early?"

"Not in Australia it isn't."

"We'd still be underage Chris."

"Who cares?"

**Three hours later…**

Sitting in the dingy little nightclub in a small Australian town the two friends got completely hammered.

"So Chris," DJ asked, "What happened?"

"Wyatt r-raped me." Chris giggled, leaning against his best friend, "I fucked my brother."

_(A/N: I know it's probably not as good as usual but hey? If you like it review it and tell me what you think!)_


End file.
